(Hastag)KARTINIREVOLUSINKRI
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Adelya menuliskan karya tulis bebasnya untuk Hari Kartini besok. (AU) #3ASJ


Adelya harus menjadi perwakilan dari kelas VIII A untuk mewakili lomba pembacaan karya tulis untuk hari Kartini. Cuma dalam satu hari satu malam saja, karya itu harus rampung.

"Tidak boleh ada penebalan, coretan lain, typos, dan lain sebagainya... Apa Melisa pikir itu tidak sulit?" Adelya melempar ikat rambutnya ke sembarang arah, membiarkan rambut hitam sepunggungnya terjuntai hingga ke bawah.

Haruskah ia begadang untuk membuatnya?

Haruskah?

Adelya ingin sekali menyindir kelakuan pemudi ketika Hari Kartini tiba. Inginkan dirinya untuk bisa melakukannya...

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Adit-Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment.** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari perusahaan-fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

 **.**

 **》** **#KARTINI_REVOLUSI_NKRI** **《**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **|Genre:** General, Family. **|Language:** INDONESIAN. **|Notes:** AU, puisi tak sesuai aturan, typos karena mengetik di hp.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 21/04/2017-**

 **~`oOo`~**

* * *

"Aku mau menyindir mereka, yang menyalah-gunakan Hari Kartini..." Adelya berkomitmen. Ujaran pelan terucap dari mulutnya, mewakili hatinya yang berbicara.

Sebatang pena yang tergeletak ia raih. Untuk menuliskan sesuatu, di atas selembar kertas HVS yang putih bersih. Belum ternoda oleh apapun.

Bibirnya mulai menyenandungkan untaian nada. Familiar, untuk seorang wanita yang terlahir di Kota Jepara, Jawa Tengah, pada tahun 1879. Seorang wanita, yang menjadi pelopor _'Emansipasi Kaum Perempuan'._..

"Do... Re Mi Fa Sol... Mi Do..."

... Yang telah wafat pada tanggal 17 September tahun 1904. Di usianya yang ke-25 tahun, setelah Kartini melahirkan putera pertamanya.

* * *

 _ **[Ibu kita Kartini...**_

 _ **Puteri sejati...**_

 _ **Puteri Indonesia...**_

 _ **Harum namanya...]**_

.

.

Ibu Kartini tercinta...

Engkau terlahir dan datang ke dunia...

Di atas bumi Indonesia Raya...

Sebagai puteri kecil yang tak bernoda...

.

.

.

Selembar kertas putih tergeletak di atas meja...

Siap untuk menuliskan jalan hidup manusia...

Meskipun Kartini telah pergi dari dunia fana...

Namun seharusnya kitalah yang menggantikannya...

.

.

.

Namun apalah hendak terkata...

Melihat tingkah para generasi muda...

Yang tumbuh seiring zaman berlalu...

Semakin lama semakin tidak menentu...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Ibu kita Kartini...**_

 _ **Pendekar bangsa...**_

 _ **Pendekar kaumnya...**_

 _ **Untuk Merdeka...]**_

.

.

Dengan tugas yang diberikan Sang Maha...

Telah teramanatkan kepada sang Puteri...

Bagaikan bunga indah dan harum namanya...

Seakan mengajarkan kita untuk berendah hati...

.

.

.

Mengangkat derajat kaum para wanita...

Menyamakan kedudukan dengan kaum pria...

Meskipun puluhan aturan mengekang...

Ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus berjuang...

.

.

.

Kesuraman dan kegelapan...

Indonesia mengalami penjajahan...

Para wanita ditindas dan direndahkan...

Apa yang harus kita semua lakukan...?

.

.

.

Hanya diam dan mematung disana...?

Ikut tertawa bersama para penindasnya...?

Ikut menindas kaum wanita...?

Atau... Apa..?

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Wahai Ibu kita Kartini...**_

 _ **Puteri yang mulia~]**_

 _ **[Sungguh besar cita-citanya...**_

 _ **Bagi Indonesia~~]**_

.

.

Cita-citanya sederhana saja...

Hanya mengangkat derajat kaum wanita...

Namun siapa sangka itu sangatlah berguna...

Yang sederhana, namun jugalah mulia...

.

.

.

Hingga Indonesia ini merdeka...

Cah Puteri juga ikut andil di dalamnya...

Dengan seorang Kartini sebagai tanda...

Inginkan mereka maju dan menggebrak dunia...!

.

* * *

 **-BATIN-**

* * *

 _'Kurasa... Ada baiknya juga kalau ada sedikit sindiran untuk generasi puteri bangsa masa kini...'_ batin Adelya ikut berbicara.

Antara nasionalisme dan nafsu. _'Janganlah engkau mengorbankan nasionalisme hanya demi keinginanmu seorang. Namun, pikirkanlah dengan hati dan pikiran yang jernih tetang bagaimana kau memiliki rasa nasionalisme di dalam hatimu itu untuk negeri ini...'_

Tidak ada yang tahu...

Bahkan penulis sendiripun dirasa tidak...

* * *

 **-ERA-**

* * *

Semakin lama waktu berlalu...

Zaman pun ikut berlalu dan pergi...

Sepoi angin kencang membawa haru...

Juga sebuah harapan yang telah sirna dari hati...

.

.

.

Kartini-Kartini muda zaman ini...

Diharapkan lebih baik dari pendahulunya...

Namun apalah yang telah terjadi...

Zaman telah mengikis nasionalisme mereka...

.

.

.

Kemanakah rasa cinta tanah air, bangsa dan negara...?

Apakah itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan Kartini...?

Wanita yang seharusnya menjadi pelipur duka dan lara...

Justru malah terlihat seperti pengkhianat negeri...

.

.

.

Di dalam jiwanya yang telah terenda sebuah asa...

Ia berharap bisa membuat kenyataan dengan mimpinya...

Bagaikan slogan yang bernama _**ORA ET LABORA**_...

Seperti yang dicetuskan oleh Santa Theresa dari India...

.

.

.

.

.

Mau kalian kemanakan negeri ini?

Mau kalian kotori hingga sekotor apa nama negeri?

Perilaku yang begitu buruk setiap hari...

Tidakkah cukup kita menyakiti hati Kartini?

* * *

 **~ADELYA~**

* * *

Hanya kurang lebih satu jam tiga puluh menit, sebuah karya bebas dan sepertinya tidak terikat oleh peraturan sastra itu selesai. Adelya tidak peduli, akan ada yang tersindir atau tidak karena karyanya ini.

Ia sepertinya melupakan satu hal. "Aku lupa membuat bagian penutupnya..."

Berganti pena, goresan tangan Adelya menemani untaian puisi yang telah tertuliskan sebelumnya.

Kali ini sindiran.

* * *

 **-LETTERS-**

* * *

 _ **"Hari Kartini bukanlah ajang untuk memamerkan kebaya yang bagus, namun memperlihatkan bentuk secara nyaris eksplisit. Bukan. Bukan seperti itu.**_

 _ **Hari Kartini, seharusnya didedikasikan sebagai ajang untuk menumbuhkan toleransi dan nasjonalisme terhadap bangsa, yang dapat mengubah karakter para remaja bangsa.**_

 _ **Hanya itu. Hanya itu yang Kartini inginkan. Emansipasi, Kartini ingin agar puteri Indonesia tidak lagi direndahkan dan dilarang untuk menduduki bangku sekolah formal, dengan alat tulis yang tergeletak siap digunakan di depannya. Dirinya ingin agar wanita juga turut ambil bagian dalam lingkungan manapun. Tidak lagi dianggap budak.**_

 _ **Cukup.**_

 _ **Hanya itu yang Kartini inginkan selama ini...**_

 _ **Mari, kita kabulkan keinginan Kartini...**_

 _ **Habis Gelap, Terbitlah Terang. Itulah pegangan dan motivasi kita. Bukanlah...**_

 _ **Pergi Gelap, Pulang Terang. Itu salah.**_

 _ **Kita adalah Kartini, Kartini Revolusi NKRI! Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, yang disegani oleh dunia!**_

 _ **Bersama, mari kita guncang dunia!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WE**

 **ARE**

 **IND(ONE)SIA!**

 **.**

 **SALAM INDONESIA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

* * *

Any reviews? Please review!

Flamers? GO AWAY!

.

ORA ET LABORA = Berdoa Dan Bekerja. -Mother Theresa-

 **Salam Indonesia, -KARA**


End file.
